Moonlight Memories
by Peder Andersson
Summary: In the summer heat the feelings between Usagi and Mamoru is about to blossom.
1. Prologue: Mamoru no Ai

**Moonlight Memories**

**Prologue: Mamoru no Ai**

She was lying in her bed, looked out into the room and watched the shadows moving in tune with the moonlight that came through the window. Her body was hot below the quilt, she kicked it of her feet and sighed. A worried sigh, something disturbed her. Usagi did not know why, she never had any trouble sleeping, so why now? She forced her eyes shut, kept her lips closed as she exhaled the jet of air disturbing her pillow. A face came to her mind, heat grew within her and she moved restlessly below the quilt until she was free of it. Rested on the bed with her bright blue pyjamas in contrast with the white sheet, her blond hair spread over the pillow as a fan and she inhaled. Filled her lunges with air, brought life to her imagination and saw his face. A face she liked, a face she loved. "Love." She said, tasted the word and added it to his face. Smiled, rubbed her knees together and almost giggled. Love for one young was a sweet sensation that grew in her tummy but now as she set it free rushed all around her. The visual of his smile, his lazy gesture as he teased her, the movement of his body as he left. "Mamoru." She enjoyed his name, felt hear heart leap as a sudden thought came to her head, a blush to her cheek and she rubbed her hands together. Looked into the moonlight, saw his face and wanted him to be there. Wanted to be close to him, feel his chest squeeze against her back and his arms surround her. His lips neatly against her neck, tongue delivering a moist to her hot skin. Usagi shivered. The image was strong, she wished it could be true but knew it would never be. "No." She said her voice filled with fear, fear of having her dreams smashed, her image shattered. She wanted him, she wanted no one else but him. He was the one to whom her heart belonged, the defender of her love. She sat up, covered her face with her hands, rubbed it as if hoping to remove the image of his face from inside it, rid herself of his handsome infection. The only cure for this disease was his strong hand holding hers, brief glances as they walked through the park and last a kiss that would shake and shatter the foundation of her childishness and resurrect her as a woman.

Usagi rose and walked over to the window, looked out over the street lit by the moon and aided by street lights. She wanted him to be there, to stare at her with his eyes, eyes that teased her but did it with that glow of affection. If he only could say what his heart wanted him to, if he could remove the mask he wore, reveal his true feelings and she would be in his arms. She would not laugh, she would not leave, she would only confess to feeling the same.

Their love was a uncharted ocean, so much was hidden from them and with only three simple words from his lips they would set sail. With him beside her she would endure, with him she would find shining treasures and face horrible dangers. She would sleep with him, eat with him and live with him and when they reached the end of their voyage she would look back and find reefs of trust, islands of emotion and a breeze to remind them of their love

"Mamoru." Usagi said and sat down with her eyes dreaming to the beat of her heart, her cheeks growing red once more as visuals of him aroused her. "I love you." The words came easy, slipped from her lips and left a smile behind to accompany her wish of a future with him.

Sailor Moon is the property of Naoko Takeuchi. Scenario is the property of Peder Andersson. Revision: 1. Responsible publisher: Peder Andersson.


	2. Chapter 1: Roadside Romance

**Moonlight Memories**

**Chapter 1: Roadside Romance.**

Usagi remained motionless as she looked at him, he had not yet seen her and she waited for him too, to feel his eyes at her, caress her so carefully as he begins to smile. She would blush, her eyes fall and regard the concrete below her as he approached her. His soft voice speaking to her and each of his words would be neatly wrapped with softness. He would stop only a few steps away, put his hands down the pockets and allow his words to either make her angry or aroused. She remembered the night, knew that she yearned for him and wanted to be in his embrace. There she would find peace, calm and comfort.

"Good morning Usagi." He said already being close, very close and he leaned down towards her, smiled and she did the same. "Daydreaming again?"

She nodded, regarded the surface of his lips a brief moment as she inhaled the gentle scent that came from him, her heat spun in her chest and goosebumps awoke on her arms. She held her briefcase with stiff fingers while he moved away from her, ran hid fingers through his black hair and looked away from her. Usagi turned to see if there was any other woman he was eyeing but she saw none and when she returned her focus to him once again he was reaching for her. Brushed remains of her breakfast from her shirt leaving a stain.

"Sorry." He said and Usagi looked down, saw his touch escape her and she moved to catch her hand, felt his strong fingers with hers only a moment then released it, looked deep into his eyes, wanted to kiss him but was already late to school.

"It's okay." She said and smiled. "I..." Her words betrayed her and she remained looking at him, lost herself in his eyes and there, somewhere within them she was granted calm.

"We can wash it at my place?" He said each word spoken with great care as he kept her eyes and treasured their lustre. "But I guess you are late for school."

"I can skip it." Usagi said her words trembling with affection, he smiled then she giggled and looked away from him and slowly they began walking down the street.

Usagi had always found Mamoru very beautiful, even if he had been a bother sometimes he had always been pleseant to the eye. Now that was different, not only was he beautiful, he was also attractive. She wanted to be with him, not just look at him. Last night her subcontious had realised this and had been screaming out for love and now that love was only a arms reach away.

He had been looking at her for some time when she noticed, blushed and her lips went through several motions until they became a smile and during that time he had already looked away and blushed on both cheeks. Usagi knew why her heart was throbbing, knew why she had began to sweat. This was no ordinary day, today would be the first day of a new life.

Sailor Moon is the property of Naoko Takeuchi. Scenario is the property of Peder Andersson. Revision: 1. Responsible publisher: Peder Andersson.


	3. Chapter 2: Stairwell Dreamers

**Moonlight Memories**

**Chapter 2: Stairwell Dreamers.**

Mamoru opened the door for her and held it open and allowed her to enter. As Usagi passed him she gave him a glance, her eyes slowly settling on the features of his face, his skin moving as he smiled and the texture of his lips giving life to her heart and each beat became a echo in her chest and her body began pulsing with a bright red colour coming to her cheeks and she released a exhale that rushed towards him and the next moment he gently placed a hand on her waist and ushered her through while he felt the heat that radiated from her and allowed his hand to linger but released her before the moment grew awkward.

Usagi looked at the stairs leading up when he joined beside her, awkwardly she adjusted the bag hanging over her shoulder while she felt the heat of his hand still linger on her waist. She wanted him to touch her again, his palms unfolded on her skin and each of his fingertips giving smooth caress. his hands as they shape around her waist rubbing her tenderly to comfort her or teas her. She also wanted to feel her hands against his skin but just the thought made her dizzy with desire and she awoke to feeling him look at her with large appreciative eyes then they began to walk up the stairs pursued by a silence Usagi wished she could dispel.

"Um, don't you have school to?" Usagi asked with her voice in a slight tremble but the smile still remained on her lips and only grew more powerful as he looked at her and she felt silly inside.

"Yes." He replied softly as his eyes opened wide to regard her. "But skipping a few hours won't be fatal." A charming spark inhabited both his eyes and Usagi released a thin, fragile giggle that sounded in the stairwell and as he smiled towards her they where suddenly brought to a stop and just looked at each other as time passed and her giggle slowly die to be replaced with a anticipation as his lips began to shape as if to kiss her, his face receive a bliss of sudden red and restlessly his hands began moving towards her.

Usagi felt her heart trembling as he came closer, she wished deeply that he would kiss her, wanted his lips to grace hers but as they came closer all that grew within her was a nervousness. What if he wanted her for this one kiss only, had intend to toy with her this time to and all this was meant just to teas her.

"Please." Usagi said just before their lips collided then she looked away afraid to look at him. "I'm not ready yet." She stuttered and felt out of breath. It was then suddenly that she felt a different kind of warmth come from him as he approached her. Joined beside her did not touch her but still made her heart leap.

"I'm sorry." He said smiling as if to support her but instead it made him look weak and as she looked at him her glance slipped past the thick shell of his emotions and saw what was below and she blushed then they a second later continued up towards his apartment.

Sailor Moon is the property of Naoko Takeuchi. Scenario is the property of Peder Andersson. Revision: 1. Responsible publisher: Peder Andersson.


	4. Chapter 3: Apartment Crux

**Moonlight Memories**

**Chapter 3: Apartment Crux.**

Mamoru opened the apartment door, gestured for Usagi to enter and she looked at him cautiously before she did. To the right of the tiny hall was the kitchen and to the left the living room connected to a second room but the door was closed. Mamoru closed the apartment door behind her and she turned and looked and slowly the bag from her shoulder. Held it with stiff fingers as he smiled and then, softly, he began speaking.

"I have the machine in my bathroom." He explained while she enjoyed the sunshine of his gaze. Tucked her lips neatly together and looked at him as he slipped out of his shoes and gestured towards the living room. She regarded the frame of his back as she slipped out of her own shoes, could image the movement of the skin below it and wondered how it felt to touch it, wondered if his skin was as warm as his eyes and for a moment she blushed imagining her hands approaching his back and slowly beginning to explore it with her fingertips.

As he reached the closed door he turned and looked at her. "Are you coming?" He said with a smile and she looked away then briefly shook her head while she felt his eyes venturing down her chin and neck then he nervously rubbed his hands together feeling his plan shattering into a thousand pieces.

"Can you show me around." The chime of her words filled the room and listening to the ringing echo she placed her bag beside her shoes. He came back towards her and his the smile on his lips trembling nervously and it made her want to laugh seeing him this nervous.

"Sure." He closed his eyes to a thin slit as he begged her to follow.

First they walked to the kitchen, there he made a broad gestured and explained this and that but she didn't really care what he said, she just wanted to hear him speak and from time to time nervously glance at her and smiled when she looked interested. In the living room he spent more time looking at his TV then at her, but suddenly towards the end of his speech when he looked at her something deep came to his eyes and for a moment Usagi was afraid that he would devour her with a kiss but he leaned away as if her previous dismissal had wounded him.

"So the bedroom." She said and pointed towards the door and a strong blush rushed over her face.

The highlight of the bedroom was the large bed with a dark blue cover and several cushions in a array of colours and Usagi had a sudden impulse to leap onto it like a child but instead nibbled her lower lip while he blushed awkwardly and strayed from her side. He removed a white shirt from one of the closets, measured it with his eyes. "Get changed why I..." The last word fell from his lips as he lost

himself in each pronounced feature of her face. Her lips who did not know if they should smile or not, her cheeks and chin and last her eyes where he remained looking for too long. Then he swallowed, handed her the shirt and when she took it their fingers touched.

Usagi brought the shirt close to her body as she remained her eyes magically locked with his. Realised that time passed around them and they did not notice,her heart still burned with the spark his touch had given her and she wished he would kiss her now, if he did it now she would never regret it.

Sailor Moon is the property of Naoko Takeuchi. Scenario is the property of Peder Andersson. Revision: 1. Responsible publisher: Peder Andersson.


	5. Chapter 4: Do it now

**Moonlight Memories**

**Chapter 4: Do it now.**

Mamoru came closer, leaned towards her all while he extended a hand that caught hers, rubbed her skin with soft fingertips and she soaked herself in the heat that radiated from him. His face was only inches away from hers and Usagi was a fire, she felt hot all over and inside her chest her heart beated so loudly she thought he heard it as he paused a moment to regard her. Usagi fumbled with a sweaty hand over his waist, did not push him away instead rested it there while they looked at each other.

Do it, just do it. A voice inside Usagi screamed, her hand became restless at his waist but that only made it feel more comfortable inside her. Then he stopped rubbing her hand, came closer while he aimed his lips at hers. Usagi was motionless, completley still as she felt the tissue of his lips deform against hers. She liked the heat with which they burned and closed her eyes pulling him closer and inhaled praying in her heart of hearts that the kiss would continue.

It did, it lasted forever. At least it felt that way and when their lips parted Usagi licked hers carefully, he tasted sweet and she pursued his lips with her eyes then blushed and slowly removed her hand from his waist. When he relased her hand she missed the touch instantly and wondered if he felt the same.

Mamoru crouched down and picked up the shirt she had dropped, gave it to her again while he smiled and when their fingers touch he made it last until he heard a giggle leap from her lips and within him danced joy and as she left him he remained with the sensation of her still lingering on his lips.

Sailor Moon is the property of Naoko Takeuchi. Scenario is the property of Peder Andersson. Revision: 1. Responsible publisher: Peder Andersson.


	6. Chapter 5: Emotional Aftermath

**Moonlight Memories**

**Chapter 5: Emotional Aftermath.**

Usagi stood there in the bathroom, she held his shirt between stiff fingers as she brought it closer to her nose and smelled it. It reeked of Mamoru in a very pleasant way, the kiss that they had just shared flowed to her head. She loved him deeply. He was waiting in the bedroom, she could her him breath, he was waiting for her to call him inside and help with the laundry machine. She removed her stained shirt and dressed herself in his, could feel the cloth as a smooth caress against her skin and she shivered. Open the door and he looked at her, smiled and approached her as if they where about to kiss once more. Usagi blushed, her eyes fell to the floor. With face red of embarrassment she handed him the shirt. While he prepared the machine she left the room, needed to be alone and calm down a little.

She was looking out one of his bedroom windows when he returned, approached her from behind and serenely placed a hand on her back. He could feel her heat and wished to join with it, as she glanced at him his heart also leaped. "Do you want to do something?" He asked and saw that her face bloomed with cherry blossom and she nodded, looked at him, felt his power rush towards her and the next moment their lips where once more approaching. Usagi did nothing to stop it and they enjoyed a brief kiss, afterwards she remained close to him as her exhale brushed his skin tainting it with moist.

"Yes." Usagi said after a short silence. "It's to late for me to go to school anyway." She excused and smiled.

Then Mamoru sized her hand, held it tight and she felt his pulse. "So how about we go to the shopping mall." He suggested and Usagi beamed at him, nodded and they left the room and moments later the apartment leaving behind them the thick mist of emotions.

Sailor Moon is the property of Naoko Takeuchi. Scenario is the property of Peder Andersson. Revision: 1. Responsible publisher: Peder Andersson.


	7. Epilogue: Fate fulfilled

**Moonlight Memories  
Epilogue: Fate fulfilled.**

They walked down the stairs close beside each other and Usagi took his hand, felt his skin rub against hers and slowly she realised that he was a grace to her heart and she glanced at him. She wanted it to be like this forever, to always be beside him, this close and feel him looking back at her with eyes oozing with care. A thing giggle danced of her lips and made him smile and glance back at her and Usagi felt her heart leap.

"Is everything okay?" He asked and her heart stirred gently in her chest. This was what she always had wanted, her dreams rested before her like a late breakfast and she stopped in the stairwell and looked at him. She wanted to be kissed again, her face showed it and he leaned forward. Usagi felt his lips touch hers and she reached for his waist and there in the stairwell she realised that this had been their destiny. This day was fated to occur and all these kisses were each a knot on the entwined threads of their fates. As the kiss lasted she enjoyed it deeper and deeper.

Usagi remained and looked the heart in her chest was restless. Still her hand remained on his waist, liked it and he did not mind. Only added his hand on top of it and their fingers entwined.

Sailor Moon is the property of Naoko Takeuchi. Scenario is the property of Peder Andersson. Revision: 1. Responsible publisher: Peder Andersson.


End file.
